


You Could Be My Ever After

by scribblewrite



Series: At First Sight [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe- Soulmates, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kind of..., Knotting, M/M, Mates, Omega Harry, Protective Louis, Sick Harry, Top Louis, so much fluff all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/scribblewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>His heat was gone, finally gone, and he'd been able to sleep for longer than thirty minute intervals. Not only that, but he was in his alpha's arms. He felt warm, and safe, and protected, and he honest to god didn't want to move.</em><br/><br/>Harry and Louis spend the next couple days together after they've bonded with Louis taking care of Harry and the two of them getting to know each other better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Be My Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t originally planning to write this part. This was supposed to be a two part series but I wrote this sooo... three part series.
> 
> I'd recommend reading the first part in the series first.
> 
> Title from “Ever After” by Marianas Trench
> 
> This is FICTION, mkay? Mkay.
> 
> I'm the only one who's looked over this, just let me know if you find any mistakes.

Harry woke up comfortable. That was the first thing he noticed.

His heat was gone, finally gone, and he'd been able to sleep for longer than thirty minute intervals. Not only that, but he was in his alpha's arms. He felt warm, and safe, and protected, and he honest to god didn't want to move.

That was the second thing he noticed, his alpha was with him. The day before was a bit fuzzy to him, the heat fog had made the whole week of his heat a blur to him. All he really remembered was that his alpha’s name was Louis and his heat had ended pretty much as soon as Louis had knotted him.

He hummed softly as he shifted where he was laying, before freezing, noticing how sore he felt. That wasn't out of the ordinary after his heat, but the soreness was worse than it normally was, probably due to the fact he'd been in heat for a week and hadn't gotten very long breaks in between coming. Those four days after his heat was supposed to end were terrifying for him. He hadn't been able to get relief, needing to come over and over again, the burn of the heat not giving way for even a second.

He took a deep breath and slowly moved, to keep the pain as he moved to a minimum and so he didn't wake Louis, and extracted himself from the alpha’s arms. He needed o get up and move around, he'd been stuck in his room for a week and he knew the ache of his muscles would get better the more he moved around.

He made his way to the bathroom first. He brushed his teeth and took a nice, warm shower, washing away a week’s worth of sweat and grime from his skin. Once he'd finished and stepped out of the shower, he dried off, wrapped himself up in a towel, and grabbed one of the brushes from the bathroom counter and he tore through the tangles in his hair. When he could brush through his hair without it getting caught up on a knot, Harry made his way back to his room, immediately going for his drawers. He dropped his towel on the way there and started digging around before he heard a throat being cleared.

He felt his cheeks heat up as he turned around, finding Louis looking at him, a small smirk on his face.

“Well, this is a beautiful sight to wake up to,” Louis said, his voice rough from sleep. Harry’s blush deepened as he turned around, and he grabbed a pair of briefs and sweatpants and pulled them on quick before heading to his closet to find a shirt.

He didn't notice that Louis had gotten up from the bed until his arms were slipping under Harry's arms and being wrapped around his waist. Harry only startled a little before he relaxed in his alpha’s hold, leaning back into him. Louis kissed at the bond mark he'd made the day before, then pressed his nose into Harry's shoulder.

“G’morning,” he mumbled, his hold on Harry tightening just a little bit. Harry smiled and reached forward, sorting through some of the shirts in front of him.

“‘Morning Louis,” he said, picking a shirt for himself. Louis inhaled deeply before sighing and letting Harry go, stepping back. Harry slipped the shirt on and turned around to find Louis stretching.

“I could really use a shower…” he sighed.

“I'll show you to the bathroom?”

“That'd be great.” Harry moved to his bedside table to grab his phone before he led Louis out of his room towards the bathroom, pointed to where he could find the towels, and told him to use whatever products he needed that he found, then he headed towards the kitchen. The first thing Harry does is reach into the medicine cabinet and take his heat suppressants and birth control, and then moves to start making breakfast for himself and Louis.

He’d just finished making some strips of turkey bacon when Louis walked into the kitchen, wearing only the sweatpants he came to the flat in. He sat at one of the stools around the island and Harry smiled at him. He felt like this should be awkward, the morning after, but it wasn’t. He felt completely at ease with Louis.

“How do you like your eggs?” Louis shrugged.

“Scrambled’s fine.” Harry started cracking eggs just as Louis reached over to grab one of the strips of turkey bacon and took a bite. He furrowed his eyebrows as he chewed it.

“This is bacon, right?”

“Turkey bacon,” Harry said as he moved to pop some pieces of bread in the toaster, “Zayn doesn’t eat pork.” Louis shrugged and ate the rest of the piece.

“S’not bad.”

\---

“Where should we… um…” Louis trailed off, furrowing his eyebrows again, “Where do we go from here, then?” Harry froze as he placed their dishes in the sink and turned back to Louis.

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Louis started, smiling a little, “We didn’t exactly meet under normal circumstances, being soulmates and all. Like, I always thought that when I found an omega I wanted to be with, I’d start with flirting, dates, kissing, holding hands, all that mushy couple-y stuff. And _then_ would come spending heat and rut together, and bonding would come even later than that if it got that far.” Louis shrugged, “It’s just a bit out of order, that’s all.”

“Well,” Harry said, “We can still do those, the flirting and dating and all that. Just because we spent heat and rut together and bonded doesn’t mean we can’t do that.” Louis smile grew.

“Good,” he said. Harry leaned forward on the island.

“We can go slow too,” Harry said, “I mean, despite being bonded and soulmates, we barely know each other. It’d make sense.” Louis bit his lip and Harry watched as Louis’s eyes looked him over.

“Honestly,” Louis sighed, “I don’t think I’ll be able to go slow. If we’d met under normal circumstances we could have but now, there’s no way I’ll be able to control myself around you.” Harry smiled slyly, blushing again.

“Okay,” Harry said, “Then we’ll just have to do some catching up.” Louis nodded before he pursed his lips and frowned a little.

“I’ve just realized,” he said, “We’ve already had sex but I haven’t even kissed you yet.” Harry smirked and leaned closer to Louis, over the island.

“Well, that can easily be fixed.” Louis smiled again before he leaned over the island counter and pressed his lips against Harry’s. It was gentle, tender, no fireworks or explosions, but just full of love. It was a kiss that made Harry’s insides melt and his mind go fuzzy.

Or maybe the fuzziness in his mind was from the leftover effects of his heat… either way, when they broke the kiss, Harry had to hold onto the edges of the counter, his head swimming and his body swaying. Louis noticed immediately that something wasn’t right and quickly moved to the other side of the counter.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Harry nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, taking a deep breath in, “It’s probably just because of the longer heat. I’m fine.” That didn’t seem to make Louis stop worrying.

“Shit,” he swore, “Do you still feel hot?” Louis pressed his hands to Harry’s forehead and the skin at the back of his neck. His hands felt cool and Harry sighed at the touch, “You’re still a bit warm. Do you still feel nauseous?” Harry shook his head.

“No, just a bit dizzy,” he said, “Sore too, but that’s normal after heat.” Louis pursed his lips as he moved towards the fridge, grabbing a water bottle and handing it to Harry.

“I- Is it okay if I stay here for a bit?” Louis asked, “Just another day maybe? I really don't feel comfortable leaving you if you’re still feeling effects like this.” Harry opened the water bottle and took sips of it before he answered.

“Yeah, that'd be okay.” Harry’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he sighed, setting the water bottle down and reaching for his phone.

_Zayn: Is your heat over yet?_

Harry typed out a response.

_Harry: yep_

“Let’s go sit down,” Louis said, placing his hand on Harry’s waist and led him to the sofa before going back to the kitchen. Harry settled onto the sofa, grabbing the remote and lying down. Louis came back into the room with Harry’s water bottle and set it on the floor beside the sofa, within Harry’s reach, before he lifted Harry’s legs and sat down, resting Harry’s legs on his lap. Harry’s phone buzzed again.

_Z: That’s good. You feeling alright?_

_H: Umm, I’m feeling okay I guess. Just sore and a bit dizzy. Louis’s taking care of me._

Harry turned the TV on and turned the volume down so it was just background noise.

_Z: That’s good. I’m with Liam and he wants to know how long Louis’s planning on staying with you._

_H: Louis said he wanted to stay here another day to make sure I’m alright. Is that okay?_

_Z: that’s okay with me, I’ll just stay with Niall for a couple more days. Should Liam bring some stuff over for Louis?_

“Hey Louis?” Harry said, “Liam wants to know if he should bring some things over for you.”

“Sure,” Louis said, pausing a second before talking again, “Actually, maybe Niall should, I get a little growly towards Liam after my rut. I’m not sure what I’ll do if he comes near you.” Harry nodded and typed out what Louis said, getting a message back from Zayn saying Niall’d be over soon.

“So Louis,” Harry started, resting his phone on his chest and turning his attention to the alpha, “What’re you going to uni for?”

\---

For the next fifteen minutes, Louis and Harry just talked and got to know each other. Harry learned that Louis was in his last semester at university and he’d be starting work at a nearby animal hospital in a month, working as a veterinarian. Louis learned that Harry worked at a bakery just down the street from his flat and loved it, and he planned on owning one of his own one day, but he was taking writing courses, he loved to write and wanted to publish a book someday. Louis talked about his sisters and brother, his mum and stepdad and Doncaster and his friends back home. Harry talked about his own family and friends back in Holmes Chapel. Harry was just talking about Gemma, what she did and how nearby she lived when there was a knock on the door and the door opened.

Louis stiffened, the hand he’d had rested on Harry’s leg tightening its hold. Harry could hear the low growl coming from him and Harry wanted to whine and whimper at the sound, maybe lift his chin and bare his neck to his alpha.

“Down boy!” Niall teased, walking into the room with a laugh, a backpack slung over his shoulder, “It’s just me Louis, don’t go all alpha on me now.” Louis relaxed, releasing his hold on Harry’s leg and going to rub circles into the skin with his thumb. Niall tossed the backpack towards Louis, who caught it and set it on the ground, “Zayn wants me to get some his shit.” Niall walked further into the flat, heading towards Zayn’s bedroom.

It wasn’t long before Niall was coming back out to the living room with a plastic bag swinging from his arm. He headed towards the sofa and sat on the arm, right next to Harry’s head, and reached down to ruffle Harry’s hair. Harry batted at Niall’s hand.

“How’re you feeling Haz?” Niall asked. He stopped messing with Harry’s hair and Harry sighed.

“I’m feeling a lot better,” he said, and Niall smiled.

“Good,” he said, “I was getting really worried when Zayn told me just how bad you were getting.” Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

“What’d he say?”

“He said he was a having a hard time making sure you stayed hydrated,” Niall said, “Said you couldn’t even keep much down.” Louis’s eyes widened.

“What?” Niall shrugged.

“I don’t know. He said it was probably because of the high body temp or something. And you, Louis,” Niall said, his eyes narrowing, a playful smile forming on his lips, and a finger raising to point at Louis, “You better take good care of Harry here. This boy’s got a heart of gold and I don’t care if I’m a beta, I’ll still rip your knot off and feed it to my mum’s cat.” Louis snorted, but smiled.

“I don’t think you’ll have much to worry about Niall,” he said, moving one of his hands to reach for Harry’s and linking their fingers together. Niall smiled and nodded.

“And you better take care of Lou, Harry,” Niall said, glancing down at him, “Louis may seem like an arsehole but underneath the snarky remarks and random bursts of stupidity, he’s a good guy.”

“Oi!” Louis protested, but Harry just laughed.

“We’ll take care of each other Niall,” he said, “Don’t worry.”

“Good,” Niall said, “You two are two of my best friends and you deserve the best, and I’m happy you’ve got each other now.”

“Aww,” Louis cooed, reaching over to pinch at Niall’s cheek, “Niall, you big softie.” Harry smiled and reached up to Niall as well, poking and tickling his sides. Niall cried out in protest and squirmed away from the couple.

“Get off!” Niall laughed, grabbing the plastic bag with Zayn’s things in it, “I’m gonna get going now before you two try attacking me again.”

“Bye Niall!” Harry called as Niall walked out of the flat. Harry looked back at Louis and felt his concern through their bond and he rolled his eyes and reached down for the water bottle and took a big drink from it. Louis smiled and Harry could feel him relax a bit as Harry drained the water.

They spent the rest of the day on Harry’s sofa, the TV playing quietly in the background as they talked. Louis kept refilling Harry’s water bottle, concerned that he hadn’t been able to keep hydrated during his heat, and Harry kept drinking the water, knowing that it was best for himself.

By the time they headed off to bed, Harry was feeling a lot better. He wasn’t dizzy anymore, he didn’t feel too warm, and the soreness was already going away.

\---

“I’m feeling a lot better,” Harry said as he handed Louis his plate for breakfast. It was the next day and Harry was feeling great. All the after effects of his heat were gone, and he was ready to go back to his normal routine.

“You’re sure?” Louis asked, reaching across the island to press the back of his hand to Harry’s forehead, “You don’t feel too warm… you’re not feeling light headed? Sore?”

“I’m still a little sore but I’ve dealt with worse and still gone to work,” Harry said, glancing over at the clock. He had about an hour to get to the bakery and he really didn’t want to be late after taking over a week off. Louis pursed his lips like he wanted to make Harry stay home another day, but he didn’t say anything and Harry was grateful. Louis was turning out to be a decent alpha that let their omega make their own decisions and Harry was thankful to have found him.

“At least let me walk you there?” Harry nodded and it wasn’t much longer before they’d finished eating. While Harry got ready for work, Louis stuffed his things into the backpack Niall had brought over and not much longer after that they left the flat. Louis took Harry’s hand in his and they started walking.

“What’s the name of the bakery?”

“Easy as Cake.” Louis laughed.

“Liam and I go there all the time,” he said, “How the hell have we not met before now?” Harry shrugged.

When they reached the doors to the bakery, they stopped walking.

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” Louis nodded and leaned forward to press a kiss to Harry’s lips before Harry walked inside. Behind the counter, the owner of the shop, Vivian, smiled when she saw Harry walking in.

“Who was that outside?” Harry blushed as he walked behind the counter and grabbed his apron.

“My boyfriend,” he said quietly. He tied the apron on and looked up at Vivian, seeing she’d already spotted the bond mark on his neck, based on the look she was giving him.

“I’d say he’s a bit more than your boyfriend.” Harry blush just deepened and he quickly moved on to the kitchen, leaving Vivian at the counter, laughing.

In the kitchen, he found that Jade, a close work friend of his, was already there, pulling a cake from the cooling racks and setting it down on the workstation in the middle of the room. She looked up when she heard the door opening and smiled before making her way over to him and pulling him in for a hug.

“Feeling better H?” Harry hugged her back.

“Yeah,” he said, “Heat lasted a bit longer than it should have but I’m better now.” Jade stepped back, a frown on her face.

“And you’re okay, right?” Harry moved over to the sink and started washing his hands.

“Perfectly fine,” he said, “I wasn’t feeling all that great afterwards, but I’m fine now.”

“That’s good.” Jade said. She went to turn back to the workstation when she did a double take, her eyes zeroed in on the bond mark on Harry’s neck. She smirked at him.

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend,” she said, “You should’ve told me.” Harry was still blushing from his encounter with Vivian and he didn’t think his blush could go any deeper.

“I actually didn’t,” he said, looking down into the sink as he washed his hands, “Not before last week.” He glanced back at Jade and he could just tell she was judging him by the look on her face, “It’s not like that Jade, I met my soulmate.”

Her judging look immediately changed to a look of excitement as she shrieked and lunged forward to hug him again.

“Jade!” Harry laughed as he accidentally splashed some water over his front as the force of Jade’s hug made him stumble.

“I’m so happy for you Harry!” Jade said, letting him go as he moved to dry himself off and moving to start decorating the cake she’d taken off the cooling rack. Harry just smiled, “I guess that would explain why your heat came before it was supposed to while you’re on suppressants.” She paused and frowned, “Wait, if your heat came while you were on suppressants doesn’t that mean that the birth control aspect of it wouldn’t be working either?”

Harry froze where he stood, panicking for just a second before he reminded himself that he took separate suppressants and birth control.

“I take separate birth control and suppressants,” he said, “So even if the suppressants were faulty, the birth control would still be working.”

“That’s good,” Jade said, “I know you’re bonded with your soulmate and all, but you’ve only just met each other and I doubt you could handle a kid right now.”

Harry couldn’t deny that. He took a deep breath and he calmed down from his moment of panic. He’d taken his birth control, he wasn’t pregnant.

He headed for the cooling rack and took a tray of cupcakes from it to start decorating them and headed over to the workstation next to Jade. He grabbed a bag of frosting just as Jade bumped Harry’s shoulder with her own.

“So,” she said, “Tell me all about this soulmate of yours.”

\---

Harry had just taken his apron off so he could take his lunch break when the bell above the door jingled, signaling that someone had walked in. As Harry moved behind the counter to grab himself a muffin to eat, he saw Louis walking towards him, Niall and Liam following him. He smiled as Louis reached the counter and leaned on it.

“Hey babe,” Louis said, smiling up at Harry.

“Hi Lou,” Harry responded, “I’m just taking my break now, I’ll join you guys in a second okay?” Louis nodded and moved over to Vivian to buy his own food with Niall and Liam. Harry grabbed a muffin and headed around the counter.

He walked over to the group and was immediately pulled into Louis’s side, his alpha’s arm wrapped around his waist. He saw Vivian smiling at them fondly as she grabbed their food.

They headed to one of the tables and sat down.

“I didn’t get to meet you properly before,” Liam said, holding his hand out for Harry to shake, “I’m Liam.” Harry shook his hand.

“Harry.” The rest of them started talking and Harry stays quiet and eats, just a bit tired from working. He leans against Louis and rests his head on Louis’s shoulder.

Harry spotted Jade walking out of the kitchen with her bag slung over his shoulder and he figured she was done for the day. She spotted the group and headed over to them, sneaking up behind Liam.

“Hey Li,” she said, reaching up to ruffle his hair. Liam batted at her hand and turned around to her.

“Hi Jade.” Jade looks at the rest of the table and sees Harry and Louis, and immediately narrows her eyes at the alpha.

“I’m gonna assume you’re Harry’s mate,” she said and Harry knew what was coming. Harry scoffed.

“Jade…” Louis simply laughed and nodded. Jade arched an eyebrow and looked him over.

“Harry’s a good friend of mine,” she said, “Treat him right or you’ll have to answer to me, understand?”

“Jade,” Harry groaned, “Please stop.” Louis just laughed. Jade just smiled at the two of them before backing away.

“See you on Monday Haz!”

“It’s weird,” Liam started, “We come here all the time and Jade’s a friend of mine, how did you two not meet before?”

“I asked that earlier,” Louis said and Harry just shrugged.

“It’s completely possible that they saw each other before,” Niall said, “The whole thing with soulmates is they have to make eye contact in order to find out. Probably walked right by each other without even knowing it.”

“I’m mostly in the back decorating the cakes and cupcakes with Jade too,” Harry said, “I’m not at the counter all that often.” Liam and Louis glance over at the counter at the display cases.

“You decorated those?” Louis asked and Harry nodded.

“Yep,” he said, smiling, “I really love working here.”

Harry’s lunch break passed and he had to go back into the kitchen to start decorating a cake for an order. Louis kissed him quick before he left and Harry left smiling.

\---

Harry walked out of the bakery at the end of his shift and turned his phone on. He saw that Louis had texted him not too long ago.

_Louis: you wanna come over for a bit?_

Harry smiled as he typed out his answer.

_Harry: sure, I’d love to_

Louis sent Harry his address and Harry headed off in the direction of the street Louis gave him. He was surprised to find that they actually weren’t too far away from each other. He walked into the flat building and headed up to Louis’s floor and found his door. Harry was just about to knock on the door when the door flew open and Louis pulled him into the flat, kissing him right away. Harry giggled as he kicked the door closed behind him and Louis backed him up so he was pressed against the door. Harry broke the kiss for a second to catch his breath.

“Well, someone’s excited to see me.” Louis shook his head.

“You have no idea, Harry.” He leaned in for another kiss and settled his hands on Harry’s hips. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’s neck and pulled him closer, pressing himself against Louis. He could feel that Louis was already hard in his pants and Harry groaned.

“So, definitely not going slow then, right?” Louis shook his head and the two of them made their way farther into the flat.

Louis led the two of them into his bedroom, just thankful that Liam was out for the night, and gently pushed Harry onto the sheets. The way Harry was looking up at him, pupils blown, breathing hard, neck bared for his alpha, it drove Louis nuts.

“Fuck, Haz.” Louis leaned down to kiss Harry again, “You’re fucking gorgeous, shit.” Harry whimpered at his alpha’s praise and Louis breaks the kiss to work at getting Harry’s clothes off. Louis worked fast, stripping both himself and Harry quickly.

Harry climbed up further onto the bed and Louis followed him, moving until he was hovering over Harry. He kissed Harry again and reached down to Harry’s hole. He circled the rim, already feeling the omega’s slick, before he pressed two fingers into Harry. Harry gasped, breaking the kiss.

“Lou.” Louis started thrusting his fingers in his omega, stretching him out to take his knot.

“I know,” Louis said, looking down at his omega, “Does it feel good Haz?” Harry nods quickly, his eyebrows furrowing. Louis slips in another finger easily, the omega’s body responding to the stimulation, enough that Louis didn’t have to finger Harry much longer for him to be ready to take Louis’s knot. He pulled his fingers out of the omega and Harry whimpered.

“Louis, please.”

“How do you want me Haz?” Harry bites his lip and takes only a second to think about it.

“On my stomach,” he said, “Want you to fuck me into the mattress.” Louis moaned at the omega’s words.

“Christ Haz.” He quickly flips Harry over, earning a surprised squeak from the omega. He grabbed fistfulls of Louis’s sheets in his hands and Louis took his cock in hand and guided it to Harry’s hole. He slowly pressed into him, trying not to fuck into him right away.

Once he’d bottomed out, he waited for Harry to adjust to him.He hadn’t paid all that much attention before, his rut not letting him think of anything else but knotting the omega, and this was incredible.

“Okay,” Harry breathed out, giving Louis permission to move. Louis slowly pulled out, and thrusted back in hard, going slow at first and taking his time. Harry’s whimpers and moans were making this all the more better, his omega just made such pretty noises.

“Harder, Louis,” Harry moaned out, “C’mon, ‘m not gonna break.” Louis growled before fucking into his omega harder. Harry was reacting more, louder, and Louis loved it. His knot was already building.

Harry was quickly getting closer to his own orgasm, Louis’s cock hitting his prostate with nearly every thrust, Louis’s full weight on him now, Louis taking control, the feeling of his own cock rubbing against the sheets beneath them. It wasn’t gonna be long.

“‘M so close, Lou,” he moaned.

Louis, his teeth gritted, spoke, “Me too.” He pressed his face into the crook of his omega’s neck, “Come for me, Harry.”

Harry let out a scream and came, releasing onto the sheets. Feeling Harry clench around him as he came sent Louis over the edge as well, his knot popping and locking the two of them together. The only sound in the room was the two of them breathing hard as they caught their breath.

Harry pressed his nose into the pillow in front of him and inhaled his alpha’s scent, and he smiled. Louis’s scent just happened to be one of his favorite smells before they met, freshly washed and bleached towels. It wasn’t too overwhelming of a smell and Harry just wanted to keep smelling it, press his nose against his alpha’s skin forever if he could.

Louis slipped his arms under Harry and moved the two of them so they were in a more comfortable position until his knot went down. Harry whimpered as he did, the knot tugging as his oversensitive rim just a bit too much. Louis apologized and settled them down on their sides.

Harry took Louis’s hands in his own and intertwined their fingers and Louis pressed kissed to Harry’s shoulder and their bond mark. Harry couldn’t help what he said next.

“I love you.”

Harry stiffened, afraid that he’s said it way too soon, which honestly, he had, and afraid that Louis wouldn’t say it back.

“Haz,” Louis said, feeling his mate’s slight panic, “You’re okay, calm down love.” Harry took some deep breaths in and once Louis felt Harry’s panic fade, he pressed another kiss to their bond mark.

“I love you too,” Louis said, “I love you so much, Haz.”

Harry smiled and lifted their intertwined hands to his mouth to kiss Louis’s knuckles, just wanting to kiss some part of Louis while he couldn’t comfortably turn to kiss his lips while they were locked together.

It wasn’t much longer before Harry’s eyes were slipping shut, and he wanted to fall asleep.

“Go ahead Harry,” Louis said, “You can sleep. I’ll clean us up once my knot goes down.” Harry nodded.

“I love you, Louis,” he murmured, slipping into sleep.

“I love you too, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took a lot longer than I thought it would considering it’s just FLUFF AND FILLER but I finally got it done!! There’s gonna be one more part after this one and the series will be done. It’ll be much longer than this and the last part so it may take a while to write up, I’ve already started to plan it out. I’m debating whether or not to wait to post it until it’s done or post it in chapters, I’ll just have to see. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
